


3 Sentence Stories

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, multiple characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 sentence stories with different characters and pairings, set in different AUs/Situations :) Feel free to leave either a comment or a pairing and I'll do my best to write it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Scotland/France  
> Hell AU

The dirt fills his mouth as his broken body collides with the floor once again and yet he still pushes himself to his feet, feeling the pinpricks of hundreds of stares burn against his pale exposed skin as it knitted back together as if it had never been broken or torn by the man currently seated on the throne.  
"Again!" Francis demands, teeth flashing in the coiling flames and glinting off of the crown, an old mortal relic which rested atop of his head, as he leant forward, blue eyes burning, staring, _watching_ as Alasdair pushed himself to his feet again, fire streaming down from his hair as the hellhound roared to the dark, unholy sky.  
Alasdair breathed heavily, feeling the fire hiss out of his lungs and envelope him in a living cloak of fire as the man had once been his, had known the intimate pleasures of his body, screamed at him in terror, and with one final look at his king, who would never look upon Alasdair in terror, would never turn him away and who held his heart and soul after being given them willinging, and moved, drawing back one clawed hand to destory his last link to his human life.


	2. Little Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greece/Turkey  
> Thief! AU

"Get back here brat!" The man shouted, brandishing the piece of cloth which one had been wrapped around the young thief's torso as a passable attempt at a shirt as the thief in question was soon lost in the bustling crowds, easily winding through the market goers until he reached a backallwy where he could slip into, undetected by the heavy footed guards from the tomb.  
The Grecian ran down the alleyway and knocked ferciously on the door until it opened, allowing him to slip through and then didn't stop running, his loose sandals slapping against his bare feet, until he was wrapped in Sadik's arms, burrowing into the warm silks that made him feel comforted and smelt like home.  
"Well done love," Sadik crooned, his rich dark voice lulling Herkacles into a doze in the heat of room as large hands pulled the bag of coins from his belt and a kiss was pressed to his forehead as he drifted into sleep to the sound of the Turkish man's voice and the clinking of gold coins.


	3. Moonlight Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prussia/England  
> Musician/High School AU

The haunting notes flitted through the air, coiling around Arthur's ears enticingly and drawing the Englishman from his homework and down the corridor to the room where the wonderful music was emitting from. Carefully he nudged open the door and was greeted by the sight of an angel, delicate long fingers dancing over the violin strings as he swayed in the moonlight that spilled into the room casting ethereal shadows over the albinos face which was creased in concentration. The breath caught in Arthur's throat as the music spilled around them, enveloping him in warmth and as the music slowed to a stop, the Englishman slipped from the room to return to his dorm with warmth in his veins and a fluttering feeling in his heart.


End file.
